Fishing in the Myriad
by Asura435
Summary: He had been crippled but Naruto was not one to give up hope. But everyone needs rest so he decided to take a break when change came and he came to fish which was far from normal as it continued to change the fate of many worlds and his own. Naruto x Fishing in the myriad heavens x many other anime
1. Chapter 1

The world was mysterious place and life was like a river that never stopped, anything could happen at any moment that was what he believed but he had never thought such an incident could take place. He had been crippled, literally.

His Chakra paths had been damaged leaving deep scars that were impossible to heal because of their cursed origin. No one was able to heal him in this current age.

Who was he; he was Uzumaki Naruto the son of the fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki. He had never known who had parents were and thought they had died in the Kyuubi attack but only found out the truth once he became chunin. He had a nice life, filled with excitement and joy plus some sad moments.

He was smart and skillful, blessed with high levels of chakra and physical strength and achieved Jounin rank by 12 but everything went wrong when the chunin exam happened. He fought in the battle where Konoha had defended against Sand and Sound ninja, because of the situation he was forced to handle the berserk jinchuuriki.

To him it should have been easy but that had been a mistake, the kid transformed and turned the whole forest into a sandy region giving himself the field advantage. Naruto had fought valiantly using the chakra chains to help along but the foe had gotten a lucky hit in. The clawed hand with mysterious symbols had clawed him across the chest leaving some kind of dark power to infect him inside.

Naruto had suppressed the foe and brought him along to learn the third Hokage had died. He had excused himself to grieve leaving the dead Kazekage's son with the people involved. While he was grieving silently alone he had felt his body starting to hurt beyond anything he had endured.

He howled in pain and the people nearby that heard him had brought to the hospital where they did what they could. The final result, he retired as a shinobi at the age of 12.

* * *

"Anything can happen" Kakashi said as he sat beside his little brother, he was feeling the pain for the loss of a leader and his brother's injury

"Yeah" Naruto sighed as he sat in his apartment

"Have you planned anything" Kakashi asked as Naruto had been staying in the apartment for three days since he came from the hospital

'I have decided to move to a quiet place and finally become a sage"

"Not funny, what have you really planned"

"I am serious I will be like the old sages who live in Nature. I just a bought a plot with a villa which is located nearby like 100km from here on a mountain. Good view and all that." Naruto said as he really just felt numb at losing his dream so suddenly

"Are you giving up" Kakashi voice carried astonishment as Naruto actually giving up

"There is no way for now so it is better to heal up in a quiet place. And no I haven't given up I just need some place to catch my drift." He said with conviction as he got up

"That's good, take a good long rest and I will see you later." Kakashi bid farewell as he was very busy

* * *

"Damn this climb up is so slow, I should have hired someone to carry my things." Naruto cursed as he was unable to run fast with his things as without chakra he couldn't put them in a scroll or his back without them falling.

Finally after many minutes of climbing which was very long in his perception, Naruto saw the villa that he had bought. He had confidence that it would be worth it as no one would dare try scamming a shinobi especially in Konoha.

"It looks beautiful and picturesque; I should be able to have calm and peaceful life here unless I am unlucky."

Naruto said that as he went inside and picked a room where he put the luggage. He fell on the bed which was clean like the rest of the house to relax a bit and after some time he went around exploring the place to know it by heart.

On the back of the villa there was unexpectedly a well, "Why does this place have such a thing when it relies on chakra channels to supply water."

He was intrigued by such a mundane thing he might have to get his head checked but he decided to see if there was anything special. He examined the rocks but there was nothing about it so he checked if there was anything inside. He jumped in and explored the water, his eye sight was good enough to see inside but he saw no life or a treasure.

'Well it would have been unusual to find anything here when people owned this place before.' Naruto thought as he swam up when his leg hit something unexpectedly hard. But he was used to such things so he ignored it and got out; when he looked at his leg he was surprised to see it bleed.

"There was something after all, normal rocks can't pierce my skin" Naruto felt kind of excited to find something, the inside of the well was harder than his skin could handle but could handle his strength even if it was lot less than before.

But before he could move he heard a voice inside his head.

"Ding! Myriad Heavens Fishing System: Commencing now."

Naruto looked around to see who was playing with him, "Damn I am screwed completely if some asshole rogue ninja decided he was stupid enough to encroach on Konoha's territory." He was worried more if they utilized genjutsu as with his broken core it would be easier to get him, people without chakra were easy targets for genjutsu users.

"Myriad Heavens Fishing System: Locking in data!"

A monotone, robot-like voice sounded out once again.

Naruto was an experience shinobi saw he didn't panic and just sat down to wait for the enemy as it was really pointless.

"I am not going to provide you any entertainment you bitch. Kill me if you dare and you won't be alive by the next day." Naruto warned with a cold tone but no response came except for the same voice.

"Myriad Heavens Fishing System: Registration Successful!"

Human Race: Uzumaki Naruto (Level 1 Fisherman)

Strength: 110

Speed: 130

Mental Power: 50

Note: Average human's attributes are set as 1 point.

Required experience points to reach level 2 Fisherman: 10 000.

Equipped: Grade 1 Purple Bamboo Fishing Rod, upgraded from new standard Fishing Rod.

Ancient Well registered as Myriad Heavens Fishing gateway. Currently, Fisherman is at level 1.

Daily fishing attempts allowed: 1.

Probability of acquiring items from the Myriad Heavens: Ordinary.

Naruto wasn't stupid and understand somehow he had just gained a new ability as no enemy was forth coming or he was just being pranked by one of the assholes for all the shit he might have done.

"Let's try it out" Naruto said as he went to get his fishing rod which changed as the system had said. He returned to the well and started to try fish something, he definitely felt crazy but nothing he could do now.

* * *

In another world, a teenage boy with orange hair was watching in horror as his younger sister had been caught by a monster.

"Ichigo draw the sword" a girl who was injured called out to him

Ichigo nodded and quickly drew the sword which changed from its small appearance to a giant cleaver and even changed his own attire. He felt strong as new energy flowed through him, he could feel that everything was going to be okay.

With his blade held high he rushed to attack the enemy and slashed its arm off which held his sister. The enemy retreated while roaring in pain and as he was about to finish it, he just witnessed the weirdest thing ever.

A fishing hook descended from the sky and got caught on the teeth of the roaring beast, which caused it to freeze and not be able to move. Ichigo watched the terrifying thing get pulled up into the sky until he could not see it anymore, he turned to the injured girl and said what any sane man would.

"What the fuck"

* * *

Naruto was excited to see what he had pulled out of the well as he could see that it utilized the space time ability and entered a new dimension or something.

When it arrived on the ground he got a good look at it and realized it looked completely useless.

"Damn my luck is bad, a shitty being filled with negative energy. I am not demon that I could do something with it. Don't look at me you weak little shit." Naruto lashed out in his anger and punched the masked face which shattered with the force behind his blow.

The monster disappeared without leaving a trace and Naruto looked at the place with a dull look.

"It seems real" He sighed in relief and went back inside the house to rest as it was too hectic just now.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment.

As requested it has been done and it will have parts from many other series anime, manga and novels.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Naruto woke feeling comfortable and relaxed when his eyes set on the fishing rod, with a dull look.

"It was real" He sighed and got up to check it carefully this time

"It really is sturdy and requires more strength than my body can produce to break it."

Naruto put down the rod and went to freshen up after which he started making a simple breakfast. As he was eating the bell rang and he stood up to see who amongst his list of friends decided to visit.

When he opened the door he was welcomed by the sight of Ino who seemed to be looking tired, "Good morning and welcome to my humble abode Ino."

Naruto said as he opened the door to let her in and she walked in without hesitation.

"Nice to see that you aren't feeling down" Ino said as she suppressed her fatigue

"Come sit down, you must be taxed." Naruto said as he led her to the living room

"Yeah, it's so damn busy since the invasion. The chuunins and Jounins have been swarmed with work as the higher ups require us to show the other nations that we haven't weakened." Ino said as she lay down on the sofa while still showing grace not forgetting upbringing

"Sorry that I can't be there to help" Naruto sighed as if he was there the burden would lessen but with his weakening Konoha had weakened

"It's not your fault so don't beat yourself over it. You didn't do it on purpose and even if you can do low level missions, you will most likely get killed so it's better to retire. Your choice was logical and it's not like we are in danger, we have the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki who would trash them all if they pushed us too far." Ino said with a smile

Naruto had to force himself to smile as he knew there was no Kyuubi jinchuuriki as his father had sealed it all away inside the shinigami's stomach.

"Yeah, but I hope it doesn't go that far."

"You are right, battles between them are too destructive" Ino said as she observing him carefully

"How long do wish to stay? If you want you can come by anytime"

"Ooh, are you accepting my confession."

"Who knows, now that I am free I can think about those things. So you would be an ideal choice along with Hinata" Naruto said as he thought of the other girl who seemed to have taken a liking to him, both girls were opposites.

"At last some good news but I didn't think that prim and proper girl would also catch your interest" Ino said laughingly forgetting her fatigue

"Feelings are not something you can control, isn't that what you said"

"Got me there so what do you plan to do next" Ino said as she changed her sitting posture and looked at him with curiosity

"Find a way to get healed" Naruto said while hiding the fact that he was slowly dying with the curses put inside his body so if he doesn't get healed, he will at most live 5 more years

"Need any help"

"No, I am good."

"Well don't stress yourself too much and ask for help"

"I will when it is necessary"

"That's good. Can I borrow your room to sleep? Home seems too far at the moment" She said as she yawned

"No problem" Naruto said as he got up to lead the way

"Thanks, I won't do anything weird inside so don't worry" Ino said as she hugged him and whispered close to his ear

Naruto just shook his head to stop himself from imagining what weird things she might do and watched her lay on his bed.

Naruto went down outside and looked into the distance, "Now what to do?"

He looked at the fishing rod, 'This thing is the only hope for my cure now but it seems to rely on luck. If I am unlucky I might bring a monster that could kill me but I have to take the risk.'

Naruto took in long breath and let it out; he walked with determination towards the well which was his gate to his dreams. He stared at the well and sat on the edge, letting the hook flow down with the bait.

'Come on give me something good'

* * *

Asuka Island, one of the many small islands in the Grand Line, was going through a tragedy. Pirates had invaded and the island did not have big enough resistance to fight them off. The pirates killed off any male that came in sight while capturing the attractive females.

Even though all seemed lost one man fought valiantly with all the wounds on his body to protect the woman he loved.

"Maya run, I will hold them off"

"Saga, I won't leave you alone" The woman cried as she saw her beloved bleeding from wounds as she stared helplessly. She knew there was no escape route; they were going to die so she had already made her mind to die close to her beloved.

Saga was feeling the strain so he did big attack making the enemies back off, he quickly retreated while holding onto Maya's hand. Dragging her, Saga entered the temple as he quickly headed for the sealing area.

"No, you can't" Maya struggled as she realized what he was about to do.

"This is the only way" He said as he gritted his teeth to ward of the pain

They both arrived at the entrance of the room and walked towards the sword placed inside, the cursed blade Shichiseiken. As he was about to pick it up he sensed something approaching from the back and protected Maya.

The pirates had thrown daggers at them which were cleanly embedded inside Saga's back, he screamed in pain and his hand fell on the blade. His blade touched it and was sucked in; an evil presence was felt in the room as it roared in victory.

Maya screamed in terror as she realized the monster had been set free. Saga who had fallen stood up as his eyes glowed green and his wounds healed, he looked towards the pirates with hungry smile.

"Food to fulfill my thirst" He said in a voice that seemed to be weird

'What are you looking at, the guy just went crazy. Kill him and tae the beauty" One of the pirates said to wake up the others who seemed to be lost in a stupor

"YAA" The pirates cheered as the rushed Saga but all was lost for them as Saga moved with fast movements cutting through them with ease. He didn't stop and carried on killing every pirate that was on the pirate as the sword seemed to suck them dry of blood.

The people cheered as they were saved but then the hungry gaze was set on them.

"Saga please wake up" Maya screamed as her lover seemed to be getting lost in the curse

But the man known as Saga could not listen as he wandered in the dark maze of his mind, the monster raised his sword to strike Maya standing in front of him.

Fortunately for the people when he raised the sword, its hilt got caught up in the hook of the fishing rod that couldn't be seen in the darkness of the night. Saga was frozen in place as Naruto reeled it back in but Maya quickly reacted and tackled Saga causing him to let go of the sword which was quickly reeled into the sky.

"Huff huff" Maya let out heavy breathing as she was relieved that sword had left Saga's hand and at the same time out of their lives. The Marines can't force them to look after it as it's gone; a smile came on her face at the thought

"Maya, what happened?" Saga asked with confusion

* * *

While the island people handled the things on the island and celebrated their new freedom, Naruto looked at the sword he had just reeled in.

"Level 2 Treasure: Shichiseiken, a cursed blade that hungers for blood of the living. It gives the wielder supernatural abilities for the price of their freedom."

"Gained 500 xp"

Naruto looked at the blade with a dull look, "Fuck, something useless again. I wished for a medicine or a plant that could help." He said with annoyance and took it off the hook; the blade reacted violently trying to take over his mind.

But unlike its previous hosts, Naruto was used to mind attacks. "Piece of shit, stop what you are trying to do or I will break you" Naruto warned as he unsheathed his short sword from his back.

The sword didn't seem to take him seriously, "Oh, you are taking me lightly. You fuck, I hate that the most." Naruto said with anger as he used his blade to scratch it, he could hear the terrified scream from it.

"Do you understand now, if you don't listen I will cut you into pieces." Naruto said with a wicked smile

He could hear it saying yes in its way, "Good, now show me what you can do"

Naruto tested it out and found it useful as it could help him to look range attacks along with wide attacks unlike his other blade which was only sharp and durable.

"Well at least you have some use; if you act nice then I might improve your level once I have an opportunity." Naruto said as he decided to go down the mountain to the city at the base.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment.

Will be adding xianxia, wuxia and xuanhuan content as well. You can suggest some anime or other wise as well so if i know it then i can add things from it in this story.

this was from one piece movie 5


	3. Chapter 3

"Now what to do, I am feeling bored without missions or training to occupy my time." Naruto said in a bored manner as he walked into the city.

This wasn't his first time being in one of the city's but this would be his first to stay longer than a month as he was living in the vicinity. Without his shinobi clothing he didn't stand out and was part of the crowd except sometime people did look closely but that happens.

He wasn't unarmed as he was carrying both swords and he had a chain mail underneath his clothing, especially custom made for him so he doesn't have worry about weak attacks.

'Should I go participate in the fighting matches the people do for entertainment? That could be fun but that would be unfair as I still would have the strength advantage.' Naruto mused with his face scrunched in deep thoughts as his feet took him towards a restaurant frequented by the Shinobi and mercenaries.

As he entered the people looked at him secretly and went back to their own things except for to people.

"Hey Naruto, come here" A loud voice called out to him which broke Naruto out of his thoughts.

Naruto looked towards the direction and found friends he hadn't expected to see for a very long time. They had met 6 months ago when he was on a mission to save Wave from its tyrant and he met them both, Zabuza and Haku.

Haku he had assumed was a girl at first but he proved himself to be a man in the most shameless manner, it was not pretty sight and was stuff of nightmares. Imagine a beautiful girl with a dick hanging between her legs; he had to visit the Yamanaka's to erase the picture from his mind.

"Didn't expect to see you guys so soon" Naruto said with a smile on his face as he walked towards their table

The both of them were standing so he gave them both a brotherly hug, "It's nice to see some familiar faces."

"You are still dressing as girl Haku, why don't you think of the broken hearts of the people who learn of the horrible truth." Naruto said in mock horror

"Haha, no need to be so dramatic. You already know why, guys can be so naïve when seeing pretty things so I take that opportunity send them to a nice place." Haku said laughingly which sounding like a girls all the way to the mannerism

"I think you have already lost your manliness except that thing as I don't remember a time that you acted like a guy." Naruto said while holding his laughter and sitting down

"No need to bicker over such a pointless thing, it's his choice. It's not like he can't girls dressed like that." Zabuza teased as he wondered where he learned to become like this from

'I definitely don't remember teaching him to act like a girl. Where did I go wrong?' Those were his private thoughts that he didn't want to share as he won't get any good answer.

"So how did you guys end up here?"

"We got a new task to find the rest of the seven swordsman blades by the new Mizukage so our search led us in this direction. We first checked in Konoha but we found out that you had left so we ended up here for lunch. It really is lucky that we saw you as your friends weren't forth coming with the information and everyone was way too hostile." Haku answered as Zabuza was taking a bite from his food

"That sounds like an exciting task and you can understand that it was just a bad time to visit as the invasion just happened, the fact you guys got in was mostly because they already knew you were connected to me."

"We don't really mind, I was just saying."

"Why don't you join us, I heard you retired." Zabuza said as he gulped down the beer

"I would love to but right now is not a good time." Naruto answered with reluctance shown on his face

"No worries and Father, what's up with asking such a stupid question? You should know that he is in the bingo list with a high bounty, if they find him outside the safe zone we can't be enough to protect him." Haku said with exasperation at Zabuza suggesting such a stupid thing

"Hey, I only meant within the safe zone and he can fight well especially since the sword users don't use genjutsu. I also haven't heard them being strong so he can have his fun without dying." Zabuza explained his words

"I am working on something now so that's not possible"

"Oh, looks like you haven't given up. I didn't wish to see you broken so it's good that you are still looking fine." Zabuza said with relieved smile

"Same, I felt really worried once I heard about your injury from the information brokers."

"A secret shared ain't a secret anymore. I now know how that feels; I had expected it to take at least a week or so." Naruto sighed at the weakened defenses of Konoha to let such information loose so early.

'Or is it a conspiracy by those people?'

"Well what's done is done so how high is the chance of you getting back in the game." He asked curiously as he they had promised to work together but it's been delay indefinitely with this situation

"50%"

"That's much better than what we expected, I had concluded that you might have 5% chance." Haku said innocently

"Haku, you really say some shitty things with a straight face. You really want me to see suffer." Naruto raised his right eye and stared at him

Haku shrugged, "You are just over reacting, that's the most logical estimate and most would say you have zero chance in this age."

"He is right, we don't have anyone that good with curses to heal and save you. You could try but that's low as 0.001%, I advise just choosing to save yourself if it actually becomes too much. Power is important but wouldn't it be better to live with your loved ones." Zabuza said in a serious tone focusing on Naruto

"Without my power, I do not wish to live. It is the only thing I have from my family and I do not wish to suffer through a life as a burden. One day would come where I end up killed by some trash, how would you feel? Do you know how I felt when such a thought popped in my head? I felt like killing myself so I don't dishonor my name by getting killed by a bug." Naruto gritted his teeth as he spoke and smashed the table

"Calm down Naruto" Haku stood up and placed his hands on his shoulders

"Huff, huff. Sorry, its sore spot of mine. We are all warriors here so you should understand what I am saying."

Zabuza looked down and nodded as he sighed, "Unfortunately you are right, I really can't see myself ending like that. That seems like a scene from nightmare, getting lynched by weaklings."

Haku felt conflicted as he really didn't' agree with their opinions but he could only hold himself back as he didn't want to cause trouble.

"How about a fight to calm ourselves down" Zabuza suggested with a grin

"Yeah let's do this, I have been feeling my hand get the itch since yesterday" Naruto responded in kind with a grin as he stood up

"Ughh" Haku groaned

The trio paid and left the restaurant, heading for the fighting arena of the city. They entered the place and paid for its use, 5 hours.

"This should be good enough as we are not using chakra." Naruto said as he took his place with both his swords

"It's fine as I am itching to give you a beat down. Finally I will be the one physically stronger without your chakra which helped edge out in the last encounter." He said with quite an evil smile

Naruto didn't respond but attacked with his new blade sending a green fire ball Zabuza's way. Zabuza felt surprised at the attack but just swung his blade cutting it in half when he realized that Naruto was on him with his original blade from beneath.

He only smiled and kicked him before he could swing, "How does it feel to be the slower fighter? And is that a cursed blade."

Naruto was blasted away by the force of the attack but managed to stop himself by stabbing his blade into the arena.

"I will say it really damn sucks and yes it is" Naruto said as he shook his arms a bit and launched waves of shockwaves using the cursed sword covering the whole area to make him respond while following it with sending the sword flying towards Zabuza.

Zabuza reacted by catching it but transformed into flaming snake and bit his face but it only created small bruise as his skin was too thick for a weak blade. He threw at back and caught Naruto's hand as he was attacking and smashed him into the stage following that he kicked him towards the sword.

"I am having so much fun and that sword really has some tricks. Unfortunately it's really weak; why not increase its grudge. If you want I can take it to the Land of demons for you."

"Ughh, damn you really are not holding back. I will do that sometime later not now." Naruto groaned in pain as his bones hurt and spoke with difficulty

The one sided fight continued as Zabuza enjoyed beating Naruto while Haku watched with an embarrassed expression.

'So childish'

* * *

At the end, Naruto was healed by Haku and walked back home, 'Payback is real bitch.' He thought as the phantom pain still remained. By the time he had arrived home, it had been 5 hours since Ino arrived. When he arrived she was still sleeping, Naruto didn't disturb her and went to refresh himself. After that he started cooking lunch and by the time he was done, he was feeling really fatigued as his body's stamina was lowering everyday and without his healing factor he needed some rest after such workout.

As he sat down on the sofa to relax, his closed and he fell asleep. An hour or so had passed when he felt something soft touching his lips and when he opened his eyes; he was looking into Ino's eyes that had childish twinkle in them. He was surprised to react and she finished what she started, "Hehe, first kiss get."

"Is it that important that you had to do it?" Naruto looked confused

"It is and now I am ahead of Hinata as you will always remember that it was I Ino who took your first." Ino said standing there proudly

"Okay whatever makes you feel better but it was good. Now let's go eat, you must be starving as I am." Naruto said as he went to clean up.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment.

Next chapter i was thinking of using high school of the dead for some maids

or a xianxia setting or any such anime to provide a technique or fruit. What do you guys think is better?


End file.
